Chicken Destroy
by Shibiboum
Summary: Une horde de poulets géants génétiquement modifiés (abattables uniquement à la Kalachnikov) est lâchée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Qui sait, si cet événement rapprochera certaines personnes… ? SS/HG & LM/HP Joyeux anniversaire Océ !


**Happy birthday to you, OceeSnape !**

**Euh… Voilà Océ. Vraiment je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai écris, en fait je déteste, mais c'est le seul texte que j'ai terminé. Enfin, que j'ai terminé (plutôt écrit entièrement) hier… D'ailleurs, j'étais hyper en retard sur mon propre planning. Je voulais finir ce texte hier tôt dans l'après-midi mais… **

**Tu vois, j'ai ce problème qui fait que quand j'ai quelques choses à faire, je fais des trucs sans importance avant, qui me semblent primordiales sur le moment (comme faire un diapo sur les serpents… Je ne déconne pas en plus () et je me dis que je le ferai dans une demi-heure, puis après je cherche des images sans intérêt sur Google, et après je regarde autre chose… Bref, je pers mon temps sur des choses sans le moindre intérêt qui retiennent bizarrement toute mon attention, au moment où j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire… **

**/C'était la miss qui raconte sa vie/**

**J'ai eu plein d'idée… Mais encore plus nulles que celle-ci (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !), donc pardonne à une folle dingue, s'il te plaît.**

**Mon but était de rapprocher Hermione/Severus et Lucius/Harry dans un même événement, c'est chose faite ! )**

**TEXTE A PRENDRE AU SECOND DEGRRE, EVIDEMMENT ! **

**IL SE PEUT EGALEMENT QUE CERTAINES TOURNURES DE PHRASES NE SOIENT PAS ADAPTEES POUR TOUS AGES ! **

**Une dernière chose : je décline toute responsabilité en cas de syncope d'un potentiel lecteur face au style, au scénario ou au (très mauvais) texte…**

**Une toute toute dernière chose : Océ… PROFITE A FOND DE TA JOURNEE ! Je t'adore.**

**Bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 1 : Les poulets de la Mort (Chicken of the Death)

C'était un matin de mai, l'air s'était réchauffé et les oiseaux gazouillaient dans le parc, prenant bien garde de ne pas se poser sur le Saul Cogneur. Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface lisse du Lac Noir, brillant de mille feux. Un château aux hautes tours se dressait fièrement dans cet univers enchanteur…

La Grande Salle de Poudlard était partiellement vide, seuls les plus matinaux y déjeunaient, les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

La Table des Professeurs avait accueilli le sombre Professeur Rogue, la sévère McGonagall et la joviale Chourave. Encadré de ses deux collègues, le professeur Severus Rogue beurrait sa tartine, la mine concentrée, la langue dépassant de ses lèvres (oui, vous me direz qu'en Angleterre ils n'ont pas de tartines, mais nous allons faire comme si.). Severus beurrait donc sa tartine anglaise sous les yeux amusés de Chourave.

Une jeune élève de 7ème année s'était assise la première sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor lisait un volumineux bouquin, qu'elle avait appuyé contre un pichet de jus de citrouille. Elle mangeait son bacon, les yeux rivés sur les caractères du livre, sa fourchette tâtonnant son assiette à la recherche d'un morceau de lard bien gras, qu'elle portait mécaniquement à sa bouche.

Deux petits de premières années regardaient la célèbre Granger, un petit sourire en coin. Les tables des autres maisons étaient occupées que par quelques élèves silencieux.

La porte de la Grande s'ouvrit sur Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Les deux petits Lionceaux sourirent.

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée sursauta, lâcha son bacon et se retourna.

- Ah salut Ron.

Son air peu motivé vexa le roux. Il s'assit à deux places d'elle et se servit dans les plats.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Hermione ? Demanda Harry, pour dégeler l'ambiance.

Erreur, jeune Padawan ! Quand Hermione parle d'un livre, elle ne lâche plus !

- C'est un livre fascinant que je lis pour l'Etude des Moldus. Un point de vue magnifique sur la magie. C'est _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_ d'Oscar Wilde. Il a une plume acérée, il soulève les grands thèmes de l'humanité, de la communauté magique et moldue. Des thèmes que nous avons vécus il a des années et que nous vivions encore. Il a vision incroyablement passionnante et…

Harry, se sentant très peu concerné par les écrits d'un moldu du 19ème, marmonna :

- Ah oui, c'est intéressant.

Et s'empressa d'engager la conversation avec Ron.

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans les aventures du flamboyant Dorian.

De son côté, Severus Rogue continuait de beurrer sa tartine, veillant à y appliquer une couche de deux millimètres sur toute sa surface. Minerva pouffait.

Tout ce beau monde vaquait à ses occupations, entamant une nouvelle journée, semblable à une centaine d'autres quand tout à coup…

- GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOUHHH !

Tous sursautèrent, Hermione balança sa main contre le pichet de jus de citrouille, maculant son cher livre de tâches orange. Harry gifla malencontreusement son meilleur ami, Ron tomba à la renverse, entraînant avec lui les deux Lionceaux. Drago Malefoy fit tomber son assiette d'œufs sur ses genoux. A la table des profs, les doigts agiles du professeur Rogue tremblèrent et la tartine enfin parfaitement beurrée alla se lover au très mauvais endroit… Il bougonna. Voilà une chose très anti-sexy !

Les gens dans la salle ne bougeaient pas, les uns effrayés, les autres amusés, ne sachant toutefois que faire.

Severus prit une petite serviette blanche et entreprit de nettoyer l'endroit très délicat où la tartine (qui tombe toujours du mauvais côté) s'était écrasée. Une tâche de gras persistait, il eu beau frotter comme un fou, sous les yeux hilares de ses collègues, elle ne partit pas.

- AAAAOUUUUHHH GRRRR !

Cette fois-ci, certains se levèrent.

- BRRUUULLPPSS ! MOUAHAHAHAH !

Bref, Severus se leva, suivit de ses deux collègues, de Dumbledore (oui, il se tape l'incruste, là) et des élèves de 7ème toutes maisons confondues… Ils coururent en suivant les bruits que produisait la… chose, baguette brandie.

Il était grand, menaçant, puissant, bavant, puant, horrible, répugnant, repoussant, affreux, immonde… Son ombre se profilait sur le sol, son souffle balayant l'air. Un poulet se tenait devant les occupants médusés de Poudlard. Mais pas n'importe quel poulet, il avait une petite différence avec ses semblables. En effet, il mesurait 3 mètres : une distinction notable.

D'un air confiant Dumbledore s'approcha de la bête, et articula :

- ͽ®ͽͽͽ, ξξξΨΨϟϟϚϗϔϔ ҂ ?

Silence de mort…

- Ϛϗ҂ϔ ? Continua le vieillard.

- GRAOUAHH ! Gronda le poulet, engloutissant Dumbledore.

Personne ne sut comment réagir à la mort tragique du meilleur directeur de Poudlard. Le poulet avançait sur la petite troupe.

McGonagall, ivre de rage contre cette bestiole attrapa sa baguette magique, s'écria :

- Stupéfix !

L'animal ne broncha pas…

Deux autres semblables au meurtrier de Dumbledore le rejoignirent, grognant.

Un avis dans chaque salle commune fut rapidement rédigé.

« _Une horde de poulets géants rôde dans les couloirs de cette école. Sachez qu'ils son insensibles à tous sortilèges. Nous ne savons pas comment nous en débarrassez pour l'instant, mais nous y travaillons. Ils stagnent au troisième étage. Vous pouvez donc assister à vos cours normalement, ne vous en faites pas. _

_Cordialement, _

_La Direction _»

**(NDA : Nan mais vous imaginez la tête du première année qui lit ça… ?! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je crois que je me poserai un peu des questions quand même… ))**

La journée ayant commencée d'une façon assez… mouvementée, les cours furent très peu suivit par les élèves. La mort singulière du directeur était sur toutes les lèvres.

- Quand même, se faire avaler par un poulet géant, c'est original comme mort, avait sourit une Serdaigle.

**oOoOo**

_L'après-midi… _

Alors que le trio d'or montait dans les étages du château, lentement, baguette brandie, de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Poulet de la Mort, eh bien… Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Poulet qui s'était aventuré hors de son périmètre matinal.

- Stupéfix, tenta mollement Hermione.

Le poulet la fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes ironiques…

Le trio et le poulet se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes… Le poulet finit par pousser un petit cri, rougissant (si un poulet peut rougir, na !). Il inclina sa tête plumée vers Harry, répétant une série de sons.

- Harry, je crois que c'est une Poulette, finalement…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais Drago, arrivant sur son balai volant, fou de rage qu'une poule soit tombée amoureuse de celui qu'il aimait hurla :

- Accio Kalachnikov !

Ron, Harry et Hermione le regardèrent comme si un lapin albinos de Tombouctou cracheur de tacos dansait la Zumba sur sa tête. Bref, ils étaient baba devant la crétinité de leur cher camarade de Serpentard.

Au plus grand étonnement unanime, une Kalachnikov toute neuve jaillit du cartable de Ron.

Le jeune blond se saisit rapidement de l'AK-47, et appuya sur la gâchette…

Hermione se boucha les oreilles, le temps ralenti. Le jeune homme se leva sur son balai, lentement comme dans une scène de film d'action où le héros épuisé, en très mauvais état, pointe son arme vers le dernier méchant, et qu'il tire. Mettant enfin fin à ses emmerdes avec les vilains pas beaux… Bref, donc Dray-Dray se retrouva debout sur son balai, pressant sur la détente et…

BOUM !

Et Drago tomba de son balai… Une chute de deux mètres qui lui furent fatal.

Ron attrapa son cher doudou au vol, murmurant :

- Oh ma petite Kalachnikov, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi. Heureusement que tu n'as rien de cassé !

Harry mis à l'écart, et vexé de ne pas avoir été le centre d'attention pendant au moins cinq minutes gronda :

- Donne-moi c'te Kala… !

(Re-)BOUM !

Harry fit un vol plané spectaculaire à travers le couloir, les narines pleines de sang.

Ron lui avait imprimé de façon fort convaincante les 14 phalanges de sa main droite sur sa joue…

Le poulet, qui avait regardé la scène d'un œil amusé, brailla :

- Ksssiii !

*à ce moment-là, le trio, si ça avait été une BD, ils auraient le petite goutte sur la tempe, qui coule, vous savez, genre gêné… Euh… Je me comprends quoi… *

Harry se releva lentement et constata que la balle tirée par Malefoy était venue se loger dans la pierre grise du mur. Il soupira.

- Allons-y, sinon, nous serons en retard chez Binns.

Le cours tout à fait passionnant du fantôme permit à Ron et Harry de discuter du joujou caché du rouquin.

- Ron, où as-tu eu ce…

- Mon doudou ?

- Oui, enfin, doudou mortel… Mais oui, c'est ça, ton doudou.

- C'est Percy. A la fin de la Guerre, il m'a dit d'en prendre soin…

- Ah…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se surprit à trouver le comportement de Percy très irresponsable, envers son frère.

En sortant de la classe du fantôme, Ron maugréa :

- Histoire de la Magie, Botanique et Potions. Cette après-midi est maudite.

- Kssiii !

- Poulette ?!

La poulette géante roucoula quand elle aperçu Harry. Hermione étouffa un rire.

Le trio se dirigea vers les serres, suivit par Poulette.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Chourave.

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons…

- Kssssiiii ! Kssssi !

Harry rougit et balbutia :

- Euh… Je…

- Ksssi !

La poulette hurlait à la mort, dehors. Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler.

Les pots de terre giclèrent dans tous les sens, aspergeant les élèves. Une quinzaine de poulets arrivaient, sifflant, grondant et grognant.

Hermione fut la première à réagir. Elle cracha la terre qu'elle avait en bouche et s'écria :

- Ron, l'AK-47 !

Ron se retourna et la regarda comme si elle lui avait dit de tuer son meilleur ami.

- Je n'userais plus la moindre balle pour…

Chourave plongea la main dans le sac du Weasley, visa du mieux qu'elle put et abattit 12 de ces effroyables bestioles…

**NDA : Vous imaginez la scène avec Chourave qui tire à l'AK-47 sur des poulets géants ?**

- Non ! Hurla Ron.

Si… Les cadavres sanguinolents couvraient le sol de la serre. Qui disparurent rapidement, comme par enchantement.

Le professeur Chourave soupira et marmonna :

- Tous à la serre 3, finalement…

**oOoOo**

_Et enfin, en cours de potion… _

Gryffondor et Serpentard se partageaient le même cours, le même professeur. Drago, qui s'était, par miracle, réveillé de la mort, entra le premier dans la salle, déjà occupée par son directeur de maison, le Grand Sadique Severus Rogue. La classe se remplit lentement de Serpent, quand notre cher Trio d'or entra à son tour, talonné par un de ces foutus poulets qui avaient déjà ruiné plusieurs des cours de Rogue.

- Monsieur Potter, ce poulet n'entrera pas dans ma salle.

- Professeur, elle le suit partout, fit Hermione.

- Oh, le Grand Potter aurait un petit penchant pour les animaux ? Siffla Severus.

Harry rougit violemment.

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors votre admiratrice restera hors de cette salle. Compris ?

- Oui monsieur, souffla-t-il, baissant les yeux.

Poulette gémit, cria, pleura, mais Harry resta de marbre, répétant « tu sors d'ici ».

Au bout d'un quart d'heure et de 2000000000000000768 points perdus pour les Lions, Poulette consenti à quitter la pièce.

- Bien, commença Rogue, aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de préparer une potion Tue-Loup. Qui peut me dire en quoi elle est efficace ?

Hermione leva la main.

- Personne, comme d'habitude. Je me demande comment vous allez passer votre année. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir Dumbledore comme Directeur, qui me supplie chaque année de vous faire passer.

Un brusque silence.

Severus se maudit et continua :

- De ce fait, j'enlève 5 points au Gryffondor qui n'ont pas su répondre.

C'était tellement injuste que même certain Serpentard haussèrent les sourcils.

- Ksssssiiiiiii !

- Monsieur Potter, il me semble que votre amie aille déjà l'ennui de votre brillante personnalité. Vingt points en moins pour…

- Ksssssiiiii !

- En plus, elle me coupe la parole, cela vous coutera encore vingt points…

Le cours continua sur une note de bonne humeur évidente. Les élèves concentrés sur leurs mixtures, le professeur passant dans les rangs, critiquant sans retenue.

Severus finit par s'asseoir à son bureau. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur une Gryffondor.

Hermione Granger. Ses cheveux fous (avec de la terre dedans, certes), ses yeux brillants, les sourcils froncés de concentration, sa lèvre inférieure mordillée…

« _Ca suffit !_ » se reprit le Maitre des potions.

Le sol se remit à trembler, le pas de course des poulets résonnant contre la pierre. Severus bondit de sa chaise et cria :

- Ces poulets commencent à me sortir des trous de nez ! Je vais les tuer !

_Dire que les poulets auraient eu la place d'y passer serait méchant de ma part, donc je ne vais pas le dire… _

Et, baguette prête, il ouvrit la porte des cachots. Des tonnes de plumes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

Les élèves battirent rapidement en retraite, car Ron gardait précieusement son doudou contre lui, les empêchant de s'en servir.

A ce moment-là, Lucius Malefoy arriva, sur un cheval blanc. Il sauta à terre et s'adressa à la foule qui migrait hors des cachots :

- Pas de panique, ce sont les miens. Je leurs cours après depuis ce matin… !

Drago rougit. Il aurait peut-être préféré mourir complètement, tout compte fait.

- Kikine, appela l'aristo à la crinière blonde.

Poulette, qui tentait de protéger Harry de ses semblables tourna la tête. Quand elle reconnu son maître, elle émit un grondement sourd et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Tous les poulets se ruèrent alors sur Lucius, qui se mêla à la nuée d'élèves qui reprenaient leur course vers la sortie.

Lucius courait derrière une tête pleine de cheveux fous et noirs. Sans résister, il pinça les fesses du jeune Potter. Diantre que ce gamin l'attirait ! Le survivant tourna violement la tête, et rougit quand il vit qui avait osé…

Alors que le troupeau de cornichons arrivait enfin à la porte, il se rependit entre les couloirs, chacun pour soi. Lucius en profita pour plonger sa main puissante dans l'uniforme de Potter et de l'éloigner de ses amis.

Ron, qui avançait lentement, ralenti évidement par sa magnifique Kalachnikov bifurqua à l'angle d'un couloir, sans remarquer l'absence de Harry et Hermione entre les griffes d'un poulet de la mort…

Hermione criait, criait. Ses camarades disparaissaient lentement et elle, elle restait coincée, seule et terrifiée. Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un de particulièrement suicidaire se jeta contre la volaille. Une cape noire, un style époustouflant…

_Euh…C'est Batman ? _

Severus Rogue, évidemment.

- Courez, Miss Granger, siffla-t-il.

Hermione refusa. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina au fond du couloir sans issue.

- Votre intelligence me sidère parfois, Miss Granger… Fit Severus, alors que le poulet, fou de rage se ruait vers eux.

-Là, une porte ! Cria Hermione.

Elle l'ouvrit, entra, Severus la suivant qui referma la cloison dans son dos. Pour s'écraser dans le corps de Granger…

« _Pourquoi elle ne recule pas… ?!_ »

Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la possibilité, pardi !

Ils étaient coincés dans un… Placard à balai. Génial ! Et hyper romantique, qui plus est !

- Miss Granger, un poulet meurtrier nous attend derrière cette porte. Dieu sait combien de temps nous resterons dans ce foutu placard ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé dans l'autre sens…

Bonne question…

- Dans la précipitation, monsieur, hasarda la jeune femme, timidement.

Severus soupira.

Hermione, qui malgré elle, trouvait cette situation plus que jouissive se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

Leurs corps qui se touchaient, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant…

« _Avec Granger !_ »

« _Avec cette bête du sexe ! Parvati m'a dit que ses spécialités c'étaient le cunnilingus et la sodomie… Je n'ai jamais osé m'approcher de moi-même après un cours pour lui dire un lieu et une heure…_ Je préférerais que ce soit par devant, pour la première fois…»

Tous les deux disparurent dans leurs pensées respectives, toutes plus perverse les unes que les autres.

Hermione cola sa poitrine encore plus fort contre le torse de son professeur…

Ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. Ses deux globes laiteux pour seul paysage, il avait du mal à… Attendez ?! D'où il pouvait voir le décolleté de Granger, avec son uniforme ?!

Ah oui, l'uniforme était resté avec le poulet… D'ailleurs, seuls ses sous-vêtements lui restaient… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se collait à lui, parce qu'elle avait froid… Il ne sut pas si l'idée de la… réchauffer ou le fait qu'elle est prémédité son geste eu raison du gonflement de son membre, mais toujours était-il qu'il fut gêné par la trahison charnelle que son corps lui faisait subir. Il était attiré par Granger, c'était un fait.

Il se pencha et, sans réfléchir plongea ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Ses mains coururent sur ses formes juvéniles, ses doigts glissèrent sous son soutien-gorge, sous l'armature et il put les faire courir sur ses seins à loisir. Hermione gémit quand il pressa agressivement sur ses tétons durcit par le baiser ardent qu'ils partageaient. Rapidement, Severus arracha la prison de tissu et deux seins jaillirent. Il coula sa langue sur la gorge de la jeune femme, continua son chemin jusqu'à son sein droit. Il le fixa une demi-seconde puis posa sa langue humide, agile et audacieuse sur un point précis, sur le côté. Hermione poussa un petit cri.

Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure noire pour constater que ses cheveux gras (étaient gras, si) mais agréables au toucher (quand même oui).

Severus était un homme impatient et les préliminaires, ce n'était pas son truc. Il écourta donc l'éveil du corps de la jeune femme, posant une main ferme sur son pubis. Cela suffit à la faire réagir. Il gigota son index pour trouver son bouton de chair, qu'il pressa lentement.

Il s'agenouilla devant son élève (Hermione, malgré l'état de son cerveau su apprécier l'ironie) pour l'amener à l'extase. Les coups de langues du professeur Rogue eurent tôt fait de lui apporter son but et elle hurla, enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et jouit.

Severus se dévêtit d'un coup de baguette magique et présenta sa virilité à l'entrée encore palpitante d'Hermione. D'un coup de rein puissant, il la pénétra, la faisant crier à nouveau.

Il ondula les hanches, sentant rapidement le plaisir monter. Hermione l'accompagna dans ses ondulations du mieux qu'elle put, criant son prénom, criant des je t'aime. La chaleur montait, Hermione fut la première à atteindre le 7ème ciel. Ses tremblements eurent raison du Serpentard, qui se rependit en longs jets brulants en elle.

Transpirante mais heureuse, Hermione s'appuya contre le torse de son amant et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour s'aimer…

La nuit se passa rapidement pour Hermione et Severus. Ils firent 6 fois l'amour et Hermione accepta la sodomie au petit matin (chose qu'elle ne regretta pas).

Lucius et Harry s'étaient retirés dans la Salle sur Demande et Ron…

Euh… Ron vivait le plein bonheur avec son « doudou » …

_Hermione et Severus passèrent toute l'année ensemble, ayant trouvé un équilibre. Lucius Malefoy se rendait souvent au Chaudron Baveur, le dimanche et on voyait arriver Harry, souriant, quelques minutes plus tard, monter vers les chambres. Il toquait et ils s'appliquaient à se donner du plaisir… _

**Je vais… aller me cacher à présent… **

**Oui, cette fois j'ai vraiment vraiment honte… Je suis désolée. **

**Euh… J'ose te demander ton avis, puisque c'est pour toi, je… Enfin j'aurai voulu savoir ce que tu avais pensé parce que j'appréhende vraiment beaucoup. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop choquée, Océ ! Be happy, little girl ! :P**


End file.
